warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Kiss
This is a songfic. OA is Taylor Swift. I'm gonna try something new (hopefully it will make you cry. xD). Bold Italicized- ''Sasha in the present day recalling Tigerstar and wishing him well. ''Italicized-'' Tigerstar in the present, in the Dark Forest. Regular- The past, both of them from Sasha's POV. Enjoy! :D Last Kiss ''I still remember the look on your face Lit through the darkness at 1:58. :"Sasha?" :I snap to attention, creeping out of my log den. Apart of me scarcely dares to hope that it's him. Another part is hoping like crazy. Sure enough, a pair of brilliant amber eyes stare out at me from the gloom, lighting up the night with their glow. :"Tigerstar!" I squeak happily. He purrs as I squeeze out of the narrow opening and rush to meet him. He touches his nose to mine and I smile happily. "I thought you weren't coming." :"I promised," he meows, grinning back. "Ready to go?" The words that you whispered For just us to know :"ShadowClan will love you," he murmurs as we pad along, the fireflies lighting our way. :I glance at him nervously, "You sure?" :He pads in front of me and stops, sweeping his tail around me, "How could they not? You're smart and funny and beautiful..." :My eyes widen and I hate myself for sounding like some love-lorn apprentice, "Really?" :"Of course," he licks the top of my head and we resume walking. As we reach the entrance to camp, he stops me for a moment, "Just remember..." :"Yes?" I say anxiously. :He purrs, "No matter what the Clan thinks, I love you." his eyes meet mine and I nearly faint. No tom has every loved me. I nod weakly and he purrs, leading me into camp. You told me you loved me, '' ''So why did you go Away? :I pad through the dark forests of my prison. I snarled at a few ghostly looking squirrels which vanished into mist. I've had learned that everything here is meant to tease me, torment me for my crimes. :Another figure rose from the mist, a cat this time. I stopp in my tracks for a moment, the memories of a warm summer night returning to me briefly, then fleeing away. I roar a challenge at the misty figure and charged through it, slowing only once I am many fox-lengths away. '' :''I sighed shakily, a rare sight of weakness. I knew it wouldn't make a difference, the figure will come back to huant me sooner or later. '' 'I do recall now, the smell of the rain' 'Fresh off the pavement' 'I ran off the plane' 'That July 9th. :"Tigerstar!" this time it was me who greeted him. :"Sasha!" I love the way his face lights up, from the tip of his tail to the top of his ears. He charges away from Blackfoot and slows to a trot as he approaches me. "I missed you!" :"It's only been two sunrises," I meow, giggling slightly. But I missed him too and he knows it. "I promise I'll never go back to my log for something again," I say, only half-joking. :Tigerstar pretends to collapse in relief, "Oh thank StarClan!" :I giggle, "Get up you big furball." :He pops up and presses against me. I don't care that Blackfoot has stopped to watch of that some apprentices are whispering. This is the best I've felt, even better then when Ken held me in his lap. ''The beat of your heart'' ''It jumps through your shirt'' :"Shnuky didn't want my to come back," I tell Tigerstar as we sit in his den. :He looks up, "You went to see her? Why?" :"She's my friend!" I meow, Then I grin, "She's worried about me you know. She says that cats like me and cats like you don't mix." :I expect him to laugh or roll his eyes. But Tigerstar gets up, pads over to me, and gently lifts one of my paws onto his chest. "Can you feel my heart?" :"Yes." and I can. It's a gentle shoomp shoomp, rhythmical and soothing. :"Your heart doesn't sound any different. We're two cats from two different places with the same heart, the same blood running through our veins," he says, meeting my eyes with a focused amber gaze. I nod, feeling shivery in a good way as I curl up next to him for the night. ''I can still feel your arms!'' :There it is again. :This time, I pad up to it, trying to recall something, anything. But all I can think of is a desire for revenge and a hatred for many cats. :I squeeze my eyes shut, then finally grasp onto something. The feel of fur pressed against fur, touching noses, twining tails. :I pad up to the misty cat and press against it, trying to regain the warmth, the love, the affection. But I merely fall through the mist, the hard ground jerking me back to reality. :I am dead. I am a villain. I am bent on revenge. She is alive. She is worthy of the highest honors in StarClan. I didn't deserve her. ''But now I'll go sit on the floor'' ''Wearing your clothes'' ''All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss.'' :I stare out of my log den. Tigerstar had insisted that I go to visit Shnuky and my other friends. When I complained, he added that he had some important meetings to go too and he'd hardly be able to see me anyways. :"I'll see you soon," he had meowed as I trotted away. Now I'm looking back on that moment jealously. Why hadn't I just stayed? A moon ago I didn't know his name and now a night away from him sends me into heartbreaking tears. :What would my life be'' without him''? I shiver. No, I do not want to think about that. I will always have Tigerstar, forever and ever. ''I never thought we'd have a last kiss.'' ''Never imagined we'd end like this!'' :How did I end up here...?'' I wondered. I pad sullenly through the Dark Forest, shaking aside dimly glowing fungi and vines.'' :"I never expected it to go this way," I meow to the mist which had began following me around like a ghost from the past or a shadow of guilt. "Really." :''The mist didn't reply, just 'drifted along, reminding me of all the things I did wrong. '' ''Your name, forever the name on my lips.'' :"Tigerstar?" ''I do remember, the swing of your steps'' :He stops, tilting towards me, "What?" :I pause a moment, lost in the elegence of the way he's positioned, as if he's ready to crouch or run or fly..... :I blink and try again, "At the Gathering, um.....I won't get....you know..." :"Made fun of? Thrown out? Attacked?" he grins. :"Don't laugh! I'm serious!" but he's already laughing so I wait, slightly annoyed til he stops. :"Sasha, nothing will happen to you because, as I told you a moon ago, you are smart, sweet, funny, likable, beautiful, and many other things. The Clans will love you. And," he grins, "ShadowClan is the most powerful, we will make sure that they like you." :I feel slightly chilled by the last part, but I nod and we continue. ''The life of the party, your showing off again'' :"ShadowClan is doing excellently." Tigerstar meowed proudly. I sighed happily. He looked amazing up there, the other leaders looked weak and insignificent beside him. He was proud, announcing the sucesses of ShadowClan. Everyone, even the other Clans, were listening in slight awe. :Except for one cat. A ginger tom, also sitting on the Great Rock, his narrowed green eyes focused on Tigerstar. I sank my claws into the earth. How dare he look at Tigerstar that way? :The Gathering ended after Tigerstar's report and he leaped off the Great Rock gracefully. I padded over. ''And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in.'' :"Sounds like ShadowClan is doing well," the dappled Leopardstar meowed to Tigerstar, dipping her head to him as she lead her cats away. :"We're doing excellently," he meowed, his chest puffed out iportantly, "In fact-" :"Shut up!" I giggle, "Quit boasting!" :He grins at me, "And why shouldn't I boast? I lead the greatest Clan which is doing fabulously, I have everything I want, and-" he twined his tail aorund me, "I have you." ''I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did'' :Another memory flashes into my mind as I pad towards the meeting spot. :"Please Tigerstar!" I beg. :"No!" his eyes flash dangerously, "I'm not doing it." :"But this is a part of my life and I want you to see it so you can....really...understand me!" I yowl. :He looks at me and I'm sure he's going to say no. But then he shrugs, his eyes tired. "Fine. Let's go meet oyur kittypet friends." ''Because I love your handshake, meeting my father'' :"Tigerstar, Shnuky; Shnuky, Tigerstar." I meow, swelling with pride. This is it, past and present meeting. The two cats who mean the most to me meeting for the first time. :"Hiya," Shnuky said. She caught my eyes and mouthed, He's so cute! :I grin, mouthing back, I know! :Tigerstar nods, his head held high proudly, "Nice to meet you. Sasha's told me all about you." :"No way!" Shnuky squeaks, looking at me happily. :I smile. I know Tigerstar hates this, meeting kittypets, pretending to like them. But you'd never know it. :I love him. ''I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets'' ''How you kiss me when I'm in the middle of saying something'' :"I love how he walks, I love how he talks, I love-" :"Yes!" Shnuky laughs, "I get it, I get it! You love him!" :I flop on the soft Twolegplace grass, "I do!" :Shnuky bites her lip, "Just be careful....there's something about him...." :"I told you, he just doesn't like housecats." :"Kittypets," :I look at her, "What are you saying." :"Just be careful, okay?" Shnuky meows, uncharictaristically worried. :"Okay," I huff, then light up, "And I love the way he..." ''There's not a day I don't miss, those rude interruptions!'' :I think the thing I miss most is... :"There's no way I can finish that sentence," I mutter. :''I duck under a tree brahcnh almost withou thinking, my mind still on other times. '' ''But now I'll go sit on the floor'' ''Wearing your clothes'' ''All that I know is I don't know'' ''How to be something you miss.'' ''Never thought we'd have a last kiss.'' :"Bye," he meows. :"Another meeting?" I murmer sleepily. :"Yeah," he meows regretfully, "I have to go out to Carrion Place." :"Carrion Place?" I meow in surprise, "That's a rough place for a meeting." :"Well, we don't want any spies to hear us." he meows, "So if anyone asks, I'm hunting with Blackfoot and Russetfur and the others." :I grin, "Yes Tigerstar." :"Make your decision about joining though please," he meows, eyes sparkling as he licks my ear, then leaves. ''Never imagined we'd end like this.'' ''Your name, forever the name on my lips!'' :I'm going to do it. :I'm going to join ShadowClan. :"Tigerstar..." I murmer. I have to tell him.... :I should wait. :''I can't, ''I think as I run out of camp towards Carrioplace. ''So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep'' :I know I shouldn't spy, but I can't help it. :I hide in the trees at the edge of Carrion Place, watching Tigerstar, Russetfur, and Blackfoot with some other cats pad into the center of the clearing. Two more join them, coming from the direction of Twolegplace. I nwrinkled my nose at the smell, the two cats smelled like death itself. :Tigerstar struts into the clearing, his head held high, his eyes cold and calculating. "Ready?" he asks in a voice that isn't quite his. I know I should go out and tell him, but something holds me back. It feels like fear. :So I watch the terrible scene fold out in front of me. And then I slowly realize what they're talking about. :The tom I love is planning murder. Losts of them. ''And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe!'' :''But she slips from my mind as I run. I don't have time to regret, I don't have reason to regret. Just reason to seek revenge, to hate, to keep going. '' :''And I forget Sasha, let her go as I race through the Dark Forest. '' ''And I keep up with our old friends'' ''just to ask them how you are...'' :"Russetfur!" I scream. At least it was her who found me. And she has no idea about who else is in the Log Den. :"Sasha!" her face lights up, "How are you?" :"I'm fine," I meow, then hate myself for going on, "Um....how's Tigerstar?" :Her eyes widen and she sighs, "You didn't know...." :"What?" I feel cold panic rising up in me, "What is it?" :"Sasha..." her eyes are sad, "Tigerstar's dead." ''Hope it's nice where you are...'' :I stalk through the gloomy ''forest. '' ''And I hope the sun shines'' :No light follows me. The stars have deserted me, the sun has stopped shining on the cursed path that I tread. ''And it's a beautiful day'' :''The dark is broken only by the sounds of wails and dim light from glowing fungi. '' ''And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed!'' :The mist trails behind me, following my faithfully. But it evaporates as we reach sight of the clearing. I sigh. ''You can plan for the changes in weather and time'' ''But I never planned on you changing your mind!'' :"How could you?!" I cry, "You're going to murder everyone and take over the forest! How is that okay?" :Tigerstar's eyes widen, "You saw.....nevermind," he growls, "Are you joining ShadowClan?" he asks. It's clear he's trying to remain calm. :"Not anymore," I whisper, "Not unless you stop this right now." :I never saw his claws coming. :Soon I'm laying on the ground in shock with Tigerstar looming over me, "No kittypet," he spats the word, "Will ever get me to give up everything I've wanted!" :As he stalks away, the pain in my heart hurts far worse then the pain on my cheek from his claws. ''So I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes'' ''All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss.'' :As I flee form the camp I look backwards once more, hoping to see the tom I fell in love with. :All I see is the bloodthirsty monster who destroyed him. ''Never thought we'd have a last kiss...'' ''Never imagined we'd end like this...'' :I enter the clearing. ''Your name forever the name on my lips!'' :"Tigerstar!" the cats chorus. I wave my tail and they fall silent. '' :"Alright," I meow, "Let's talk about the plan..." I trail off as I notice something. '' ''Just like our last kiss...'' :The shadow. Watching from the edge of the clearing. Her cream colored fur shines with health and I can see she belongs anywhere but this dank place. '' :''Her blue eyes sparkle as she watches me. I want to apologize, to explain, to tell her why I'm doing this. :I never got a chance. ''Forever the name on my lips.'' :She shakes her head slowly, then walks away. '' :"Sasha..."I whisper'' :"Tigerstar?" someone meows, I look at them, "What?" :"You ready to get started?" someone else meows testily. :"Of course!" I snarl, "Now, when we get to StarClan, we split into teams so we can do more damage..." :But I can't shake the memory of a summer's night.... ''Forever the name on my lips!'' :"Tigerstar?" :"Yes?" his eyes sparkle. :"Did you really mean it?" I ask. "You....lo-love-" :He wraps his tail around me, pulling me close. The fireflies hum around us and the trees whisper. :"Yes." he meows. :"Always?" I meow slightly uncertainly. :"Always." he licks my ear, "I promise." ''Just like our last.....' Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics Category:Songfic